


i'll meet you there

by hellcats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity!AU, Fluff, HQrarepairweek2020, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, film director!yaku, haikyuurarepairweek2020, they met in italy, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcats/pseuds/hellcats
Summary: Nishinoya didn’t expect that he would bump into a high school acquaintance in Italy, of all places. He also did not expect a night out with an old friend could bring so many new, foreign feelings for him.OrWhere Yaku Morisuke is an up-and-coming indie movie director and he chanced upon Nishinoya Yuu in Naples.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	i'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HQ! Rarepair Week 2020 :) 
> 
> Day 3: Ice-cream, Italian city, Celebrity!AU

Nishinoya thrives in adventure. He lives for the thrill of the unknown, the joy of exploring every nook of the world and divulging himself in a variety of cultures and lifestyles, never sticking to just one way of living. He is a creature of delight, deriving pleasure from enjoyment and never before seen sensation. 

Traveling the world is one of the ways he gets to keep experiencing the thrill. 

He loves being able to go around the world, going through life as a different person each and every day depending on where his feet take him that day. It reminds him that his life as a youth in the small prefecture in Japan is not the only one he could live, and that there are thousands of opportunities and different possibilities to what life could be. 

The boy remembers what life used to be for him, when he was a high school student back in Miyagi, volleyball being his biggest passion, the fire that lights within him. He remembers taking the extra steps to go beyond in his playing. Every receive, every saved spike and every play, he remembers them all, and how forcing himself to save every ball is as natural as taking a breath for him. 

Nishinoya thinks the fire is still there somewhere inside him, still burning, but now he wants to focus on this new, exhilarating emotion that only seeing the world could give him. 

It’s his first day in the city of Naples today. 

He had arrived just this morning, having traveled from the Amalfi Coast via the train. Italy is one of the countries he had been most excited to visit, having heard countless amazing stories about the adventure it has to offer, and just a few days ago the man had tried his hands at deep sea fishing while at the coast, and caught a marlin that was probably twice his own weight! 

His plan for today is just to kick back and relax, explore the city in all its architectural beauty in his own time and maybe plan for the next Italian cities of his destination. Nishinoya hadn’t planned to stay long in Naples, maybe for a week at most, at least until he had the chance to visit Pompeii and Mt. Vesuvius. 

Although, doing things according to plan had never been Nishinoya’s strongest suit. 

After settling down and having all of his stuff kept safely in the hostel, he leaves the building and heads to the central avenue. A man he befriended on the fishing boat had told him to check out the ice-cream parlours at the avenue by the port, proceeding to claim that it is an experience that every visitor needs to go through at least once when they’re in Naples. 

The store is situated in between vintage-looking coffee shops and the path to the store laid out in pebble road. The buildings along the road seems trendy and romantic, with charming brick walls decor, flower bushes and hanging plants from almost every balcony on them. As expected from a tourist hotspot, if Nishinoya were to be honest. 

The ice-cream parlour itself is somewhat crowded, filled tourist from every country, and even from outside the glass door he can see a long line forming from the cashier, at least a 10 minutes wait. 

He just hopes that it is as good as what the man had hyped it up to be. 

The doorbell chimed when he pushed past the door frame, and a group of visitors walk past him as he steps into the store, a familiar light brown hair passing through his line of sight.

“No, but I still think chocolate is the best,” 

“You’re just saying that because that’s the only thing you would eat. Live a little, Nanase, try something new!” 

Nishinoya caught the flurry of Japanese words amongst the many chatterings in the parlour, and he craned his neck to turn around. It is not unusual for him to bump into Japanese tourists, he does like speaking to them whenever he chances upon a group. Somehow it washes away what little homesickness he accumulates throughout his traveling. 

But that is not the reason why his eyes are searching for the tuft of light brown hair through the glass door. 

When he saw him, a smile unknowingly blooms across his face at the sight of the man that he recognizes from his high school volleyball days. Sure, his hair is a little longer now, and he looks somewhat skinnier than his usual small yet athletic build from back in the days, but Nishinoya had no doubt that that is him. 

His idol, Yaku Morisuke. 

All thoughts of getting ice-cream flies past him and the dark-haired boy rushes out of the parlour, hoping that he could catch Yaku before he disappears out of his sight. 

“Morisuke-kun!” 

The man stopped in his tracks at Nishinoya’s voice, craning his neck to look over his shoulder to see who had called for him. His eyes widened comically when he saw Nishinoya, before a wider smile crawled onto his face and he shouted out, “Yuu!” 

He looks… different. 

The smile he is flashing to Nishinoya now is the same as always, the cheerful and kind smile he always wears on his face, although Nishinoya thinks it’s a little bit more tired than the one he is used to. 

And he is a little skinnier now. Yaku had always been on the smaller side, even when compared to himself, but his face seems a little sunken now, his round cheeks gone and his cheekbones a little more defined. But with his shoulder-length hair framing his face, the look kind of suits him. 

Nishinoya can say he’s attractive, even, rocking the ripped jeans and leather jacket, he thinks Yaku is quite the looker. 

“Yuu! I- You- What are you doing here?” 

“I’m traveling! Around the world, I mean!”

“You are what? On your own?” Nishinoya nods, a grin on his face. “That’s crazy, Yuu! I thought you would have went pro or something,”

“What about you, Morisuke-kun? I thought the same as well,” 

Yaku turns around to glance at the two people he was with. “Ah, I’m…” Nishinoya glances behind Yaku, his eyes widening in shock when he sees one of the girls of Yaku’s company. “Morisuke-kun, isn’t that the actress Nanase Rika? What are you doing with her in Italy?!”

Nishinoya exclaims, feeling a pang of jealousy at being able to hang out with a hot actress in the romantic city of Italy. He may have grown out of his immature women-chasing personality from high school, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be jealous of such a wonderful arrangement!

“Haha, I’m… a movie director now. Independent though, I’m not signed to big labels yet, but… yeah,” 

“That is so cool, Morisuke-kun! But, I don’t get it, what are you all doing in Italy?”

“Ah, the movie we worked with together got nominated for one of the awards in the international film festival here, so we were invited to come. We didn’t… actually win the award though,”

“But for a small-scale production like ours to even be invited is a pretty big deal, Yakkun, don’t sell ourselves short so much,” The other girl, the not-actress, leans over Yaku’s shoulder. “Oh, Yuu, this is Hasegawa, she’s my assistant,” he said, before turning to the girl. “Hasegawa, do you mind taking Nanase back to the hotel first?”

“Yes, sir…”

He waves at Yaku’s assistant and the actress as they take their leave, leaving him alone with Yaku, an ice-cream cone in Yaku’s hand long forgotten. “How long are you going to be here for, Yuu?” The smaller man asks, depositing the melted ice-cream into a trash bin near them.

“Not for long, just around four days before I head to Rome,” 

“That’s… amazing, really. I can’t believe you’re doing this. Um, wanna take a walk with me?” 

“Yeah, sure! And it’s nothing much, actually. I can’t believe _you’re_ a movie director! And getting awards internationally!”

A blush forms across Yaku’s cheeks, and Nishinoya thinks that it was that the man is getting abashed after getting praise about his achievements, he had always done that even when they were in high school. “I told you, it’s not like we won, we were just nominated…”

“That’s no small feat, though, Morisuke-kun,”

He laughs, light, free laughter echoing across the lonely streets. It is almost dark now, the sun is setting from where Nishinoya could see it from beyond the port. They are walking side by side, and the dark-haired man observe as the light breeze cards through Yaku’s long hair, the lighting from the sunset making him look like the protagonist of a romance movie that Nishinoya watches in his flight to Italy. 

They sat by the port, where they could see boats docking and children running along the piers, and talked. Catching up on lost time, talking about their old teammates and future plans. It feels familiar. Nishinoya had long since felt such familiarity since taking this trip. He suddenly feels like he doesn’t want to go anywhere, just stay here with Yaku and stare at him prettily blushing whenever he compliments him. 

“Kuroo is getting married,”

“He is?! Wow, that’s unexpected,”

Nishinoya vaguely remembers Nekoma’s captain to be quite scary, with a mischievous look to him. He totally did not see someone like him settling down so soon. Although he also did not expect being able to travel around the world and bumping into an old acquaintance halfway across the world as well. World just works that way. 

“Even more unexpected if you know who he’s marrying. Although, I saw it coming years ago, honestly,” 

“Is it… somebody I know?” 

“Yeah, um, do you remember our setter? Same year as you,” 

“Holy shit! Kenma? Wow!” 

“Yeah, I know. I have nobody to bring to their wedding and that bastard is pestering me to invite one of the actresses I'm working with," the younger man laughs. Sounds like something _he_ would do for his own wedding. "The official matrimony is somewhere in America, though. I don’t know,”

Nishinoya nods. Same sex marriage is still not recognized in Japan yet, so it would make sense for them to officiate it somewhere else. What he does not understand, though, is the contorted look on Yaku’s face, as if he is in pain to talk about this, about his friend getting married to the love of his life. He remembers Tanaka calling him about Kiyoko-san, and even though he would claim that Kiyoko was the love of _his_ life when he was in second year of high school, the thought of his best friend getting married to the person he cherishes so much is one that he remembers as a happy thought. So there could be only one reason to why he is looking so dejected. 

“Morisuke-kun, did you… maybe liked him?”

Yaku’s brown eye widened at the accusation, before his lips forms a small smile, one that doesn’t quite nearly reach his eyes. He looks away from the boats that he is staring at and focuses his eyes on Nishinoya, mumbling, “I was that obvious, huh?” 

Nishinoya wanted to say ‘ _no, you’re not obvious, Morisuke-kun!’_ but he himself knows that Yaku wouldn’t believe him, so he settles in returning Yaku’s smile. “Well, enough about my depressing love life, how about you? No flings that follows you around yet?” 

He laughs. Nishinoya knows Yaku meant flings from his solo travel, but honestly, he had never met anyone who was interested in him longer than a one night stand. 

“Well, there’s someone back home, but it’s complicated. He’s a designer now, in Tokyo,” 

“Wait, Yuu. You’re into guys?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Him and I have, like, a thing while we were in high school. But we didn’t actually date, though,” Nishinoya says, reminiscing his days and his slightly not-platonic relationship with a teammate. “Well, what happened?” 

  
“I don’t know. None of us went for it, and we don’t talk that much anymore. When we do, it’s never really about the two of us,”

Nishinoya was silent after that, staring into the sea as the sun sets, leaving red streaks in the darkened sky. It’s kind of funny, two guys in the city, watching the sunset as they reminisce their failed romance. He almost wants to laugh. 

“Ah, this is depressing, don’t you think?” Yaku broke the silence first, flashing him a toothy grin. “I have to get back to my hotel soon, though,”

“Want me to walk you there?”  
  


“What a gentleman,” Yaku teases. “Just wanted to talk some more with you, it’s been a while,” Nishinoya admits, and the man in front of him flushes to the slightest shade of red. Nishinoya is sure that Yaku does not even realize he is doing that, and he thinks it’s endearing. 

They walk to the hotel Yaku is staying at, a grand 5-star hotel for invitees of the film festival, and Nishinoya gawks in awe at the grand-looking building, and catching glimpses of movie stars, all dolled up and flashy as they go out to enjoy the nightlife. 

“We should go out, now that we’re here,” Yaku says. “Give me your number, Yuu. I’ll be in Naples for a while longer to scout for places for our next shooting. Do you have plans tomorrow?” 

  
“No, I was just planning to walk around the city, to be honest, don’t have any real plans,” he says as he punches in his number into Yaku’s cell phone. 

“Alright, so… I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” 

Yaku flashes him one last grin before turning back and heads into the lobby of his hotel, leaving Nishinoya a trailing warmth as he returns back to his own hostel, an unknown feeling blooming in his chest. 

.

The next day Yaku brought him to Naples’ famed historical sites, not really something that is in Nishinoya’s taste considering how bad he is with history. Although, spending the day with the older man as he goes on and rambles about the historical importance of the places, Yaku talking too fast and motioning around wildly about how he was going to incorporate these elements in his upcoming movie, Nishinoya found himself absorbed in the conversation. Well, more like, absorbed in the way Yaku’s lips move and the way his eyes glistens in the warm Italian sunlight. 

They were at a cathedral, apparently the main church in Naples, and Nishinoya is nodding at whatever Yaku is telling him, something about the style of the church, words he doesn’t understand like renaissance, baroque, and neo-gothic being thrown into the mix of many descriptions of the building. 

It’s exhilarating, watching the man in front of him talk so animatedly like this. 

The cathedral has large, open windows that allows sunlight to trickle in, shining through the coloured glasses by the altar. Right now, Yaku is standing right in the middle of the aisle, the overflow of natural light accentuating his silhouette, his light brown hair reflecting the light, looking like a halo at the top of his head. 

The cathedral is massive and very beautiful, with the intricate design accentuated by the white walls and the golden ceiling and the beautiful marble flooring, but Nishinoya was struck breathless at the sight of the man before him. 

Yaku stops talking, his eyes that were inspecting every little detail of the cathedral in fascination are now trained on Noya, and the younger was suddenly hit with a surge of foreign feelings, completely new and dissimilar to his one-sided affection for Kiyoko-san or the short-lived romance he had with Asahi. 

It wasn’t just admiration, or a feeling of security and shelter. 

It felt… light, and fun. And breathtaking. Beautiful, like the sceneries his eyes feasted on. Staring at Yaku now, the man’s hair up in a half-ponytail, stray strands of his hair falling into his eyes, and oh, _his eyes._ The way he is looking at Nishinoya right now should not have been allowed. Noya realizes that brown eyes in the sun can no longer be described as brown. They melt into golden rays, mimicking the late evening sunlight itself, the dark pupils of his eyes eclipsing the light. Yaku’s eyes look like the sunset itself. 

Beautiful. 

“Yuu? Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” 

“You’ve been standing there and saying nothing, for at least 5 minutes,” Yaku laughs, the sound carefree and light. The younger can feel his cheeks heating up at being caught out of it. 

“Ah, nothing, haha, was just thinking about how beautiful… this place is!” 

“You were staring at me, though,” 

“Was I? Haha, weird coincidence. Where are we going next?” 

There was a hint of smirk etching at Yaku’s smile, seemingly delighted at Nishinoya’s reaction. “I’m thinking of going back to the ice-cream place yesterday, I never really got to enjoy my ice-cream,”

“Good plans, Morisuke-kun! I also didn’t get to buy anything yesterday! Let’s go! Hahahahaha!” 

Noya’s awkward laughter bounces off the walls of the church as he hurries and walks towards the exit, not wanting Yaku to notice his flushed state. Yaku follows through, briskly walking so he walks directly behind him, and leans forward to whisper in his ears. “It’s alright if you were staring, Yuu,” 

The light-haired man smirks when Nishinoya falters in his steps, and passes by him, humming a playful tune in delight of teasing the younger.

_Oh._

_“Is he… flirting with me?”_

Noya walks slowly behind the man, his mind going miles per minute. Not that he doesn’t appreciate it, neither is he shy about reciprocating, but Yaku is not some random stranger that he meets in the streets of Italy. He is someone that he deeply respects, both as a volleyball player and as a person. Sure, Nishinoya thinks that Yaku is super hot now, with his skinny jeans hugging his slender legs and the white shirt he’s wearing clinging to his body from sweat, but can he really flirt with someone who he has so much history with? Wouldn’t it make things awkward? 

The man in front of him turns around and flashes a flirty smirk to the dark-haired man, and it rouses something deep within him. 

Nishinoya is not so much the excitable, impulsive kid that he was from his high school days. Traveling matures him. He is 23 now, he knows better than to jump into things headfirst without thinking. But Yaku’s smirk hints that the older man also wants the same thing from him, too, if he is not misreading the situation. Suddenly he felt like he was seventeen all over again, young and green, still inexperienced in relationships and matters of the heart. And so he took the courage from his seventeen year old self, taking Yaku’s hands into his and the taller man’s smirk grows wider, as he leads Noya by his hand. 

Nishinoya glances at their connected hands, then back at Yaku, who is glowing effervescently from the sunlight. His smile was unadulterated joy, full of life and his eyes look like it holds the answers for all of Noya’s questions. 

And he knows it does, Yaku has traveled the world through his camera lens, learning about everything the world has to offer, about love and life, and growth and death, and packages it into 105 minutes long movies. Everything that the older man is, is the person the younger man wants to be. 

Again, it took his breath away.

Falling for Yaku, to Nishinoya, feels like falling in love with life itself.

He doesn’t know what possesses him at that moment, as he yanks Yaku’s arm and pulls him closer to himself, winding an arm around the older man’s thin waist. The cathedral was empty save for the two of them, given that it is already quite late in the evening, and Nishinoya can hear his own heart pounding in his ears, beating erratically in a way that he thinks shouldn’t be possible for a human heart. 

“Are you going to kiss me, Yuu?” 

As their foreheads touch, Noya can feel Yaku’s hot breath on his lips, dangerously close, enough for him to capture in a kiss, but he waits. 

“Will you let me, Morisuke?” 

“What about the designer in Tokyo?”

“I told you, it’s complicated. I’ll think about it when I go back to Japan,” Nishinoya says, quickly shutting down the talk about Asahi. He doesn’t want to be thinking about another man when he is about to kiss someone else. 

Yaku's eyes slowly droop, his pupils trained at Nishinoya’s lips, and the younger man takes it as a signal to go for it. To lean up a little bit and angle his neck so his lips could slot easily into Yaku’s lips. 

Nishinoya closes the distance between them, and Yaku’s lips meets his halfway. 

And so they were kissing, in the Naples cathedral, tasting like the coffee they had for lunch. 

It was gentle, Yaku’s lips on him, as he moves to fit into the nook of the younger man’s lips better. 

He didn’t notice the taller man’s hands cupping the base of his jaw until he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers grazing on the hair at the back of his head. Staring into the man's eyes and memorizing the way his fingers feels on his neck, Nishinoya revels in the aftereffect of kissing Yaku. The new, foreign emotions touching this man brought him. 

Falling for Yaku is one of the biggest thrill he ever experienced, and kissing him leaves him breathless. 

.

“Do you want to be my plus one, Yuu?” 

“To your ex crush’s wedding? Haha, sure. I’d like to see how _that_ turns out,” 

“Great. I’ll meet you there,”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I actually like this one or not, I mean there were parts that I love but also parts that I'm clueless of what to do especially the ending-- (I was running really late to post this and the original ending I had in mind is not working out for me so, please excuse me huhu) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
